3.02 Die gläserne Ballerina/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Eine wunderschöne gläserne Ballerina dreht sich in Zeitlupe kopfüber um sich selbst, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, ehe sie auf den Boden aufschlägt und in Scherben zersplittert. Klein-Sun, vielleicht acht Jahre alt, starrt entsetzt auf die Scherben herunter und läuft dann aus dem Zimmer. Gleich darauf sitzt sie in einem anderen Raum der großen luxuriösen Wohnung an einem Klavier und spielt im Takt des Metronoms vor sich hin. Eine Tür geht auf, sie hört auf zu spielen, schaltet das Metronom ab und lauscht. Als ihr Vater ins Zimmer tritt, springt sie auf. Er trägt ein Tuch mit den aufgefegten Scherben darin in der Hand, bleibt vor der verängstigt zu ihm aufblickenden Sun stehen und lässt es vor ihre Füße fallen. Mr. Paik: [Untertitelt] du das? Sie antwortet nicht, sieht nur zu ihm auf. Mr. Paik: hast du die Ballerina zerbrochen? Klein-Sun schüttelt ihren Kopf. Mr. Paik: war es dann? Klein-Sun: Putzfrau. Mr. Paik: du sagst, dass es die Putzfrau war, dann muss ich sie entlassen. Verstehst du? Klein-Sun nickt. Mr. Paik: wer hat sie zerbrochen? Klein-Sun: Putzfrau war es. Ihr Vater verzieht grimmig das Gesicht. Mr. Paik: soll es so sein. Er wendet sich ab und verlässt das Zimmer. Sun bleibt allein zurück. Inselabschnitt Sun steht vor dem Waschbecken im Badezimmer des Segelbootes und wäscht sich das Gesicht, hebt den Kopf, betrachtet ihr Gesicht im Spiegel und tupft es mit einem Handtuch trocken. Jin klopft von draußen an die Tür. Jin: mach auf! Sie öffnet die Tür, lächelt, sieht wieder in den Spiegel. Sun: geht es gut. Es ist nur die morgendliche Übelkeit. Jin sagt nichts, doch er sieht beunruhigt aus, wendet sich ab und geht. Sun: warte! Sie folgt ihm. Das Segelboot liegt vor der mit hohen, spitzen, grünen Felsen verzierten Küste, an deren Ufer ein großes Feuer eine dicke schwarze Rauchsäule hoch in den Himmel aufsteigen lässt. Sayid sitzt an Deck und macht sich Notizen auf Danielles gezeichneten Karten, als Jin aufgeregt Koreanisch redend mit Sun auf ihn zukommt. Sun wirft Sayid einen etwas verlegenen Blick zu, ehe sie Jins Worte übersetzt. Sun: Mein Mann sagt, dass wir aufbrechen sollen. [Jin redet weiter.] Er glaubt nicht, dass Jack und die anderen noch kommen. Das Feuer brennt schon einen ganzen Tag. Sie müssten längst hier sein. Sayid: Jack rechnet damit, dass wir hier sind. Er verlässt sich auf unser Signal. Er steht auf, sieht zur Küste und der Rauchsäule hinüber. Sayid: Möglicherweise kann er den Rauch nur nicht sehen. Wenn er von norden kommt, versperren ihm die Berge die Sicht. Sun übersetzt Sayids Antwort für Jin. Sayid: Wir müssen weiter segeln, die Küste entlang, an den Bergen vorbei und ein neues Signalfeuer entzünden. Sun übersetzt für Jin. Der sieht Sayid verärgert an. Jin: Nein! Sayid wirft Jin nur einen kurzen Blick zu, spricht zu Sun. Sayid: Ich habe Jack das Signal versprochen. Ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Sun: sagt... Jin: segeln nirgendwo hin. Er packt Sun an den Schultern. Jin: ist nicht dein Mann. Für einen Augenblick starren die beiden einander an. Dann dreht sie sich langsam wieder zu Sayid um. Sun: Mein Mann glaubt, dass wir tun müssen, was er sagt, weil kein anderer das Boot segeln kann [Sie sieht wieder Jin an.] Aber er irrt sich. [Sie wendet sich von Jin ab, Sayid zu.] Ich helfe dir, das Boot zu segeln. Sayid nickt und wendet sich ab. Jack sitzt in einer Ecke seiner in grünliches Licht gehüllten Zelle auf dem Boden, den Kopf erschöpft gegen die Wand gelehnt. Knarrend und quietschend öffnet sich die schwere Tür, und Juliet kommt mit einem Tablett in der Hand herein. Juliet: Geht es dir besser? Jack antwortet nicht, sieht nicht einmal auf. Juliet geht zum Tisch hinüber und stellt das Tablett, auf dem ein Suppenteller und eine Dharmawasserflasche stehen, darauf ab. Juliet: Die Suppe habe ich selbst gekocht, aber wenn sie dir nicht schmeckt, bin ich auch nicht sauer. Für einen Moment noch bleibt sie neben dem Tisch stehen, betrachtet Jack, doch der rührt sich nicht, sagt nichts und sieht sie auch nicht an. Erst als sie sich abwendet, hebt er den Kopf, doch kurz nur. Juliet klopft an die Tür, und sie wird ihr von außen geöffnet. Als sie hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss fällt, lässt Jack seinen Kopf wieder gegen die Wand sinken. Juliet geht einen Gang herunter und klopft an eine weitere mit einem roten Riegel versehene Tür. Ben öffnet. In dem Raum hinter ihm sind mehrere Bildschirme zu sehen, die in Schwarz-Weiß Überwachungsbilder verschiedener Bereiche dieser Station und ihrer Umgebung zeigen. Auf einem von ihnen ist Jack in der Ecke seiner Zelle zu sehen. Der Bildschirm darunter scheint die Käfige draußen zu zeigen. Ben lächelt. Ben: Für mich hast du noch nie Suppe gemacht. Juliet erwidert sein Lächeln fast ein wenig spöttisch. Hinter ihnen kommt eine blonde Frau eine Leiter heruntergeklettert. Sie wirft den beiden einen nahezu missvergnügten Blick zu, ehe sie zu ihnen hinübergeht. Colleen: Komme ich grade unpassend? Juliet: [Fast spöttisch] Würde es was ändern, wenn es so wäre? Colleens Blick bleibt mürrisch auf Juliet gerichtet, bis sie vor Ben stehenbleibt. Colleen: Es ist etwas schiefgegangen. Brian hat es gemeldet. Der Iraker hat das Scheindorf gefunden. Ben zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern. Ben: Gut, das wollten wir doch. Colleen: Brian ist ihm zum Strand gefolgt. Ben, sie haben ein Segelboot. Ben: [Erschrocken] Woher?! Colleen: Ich weiß es nicht. Juliet: [Unbekümmert] Na, und? Sie haben ein Boot. Wer in Kreisen segelt ist beschäftigt. Colleen: Sie könnten uns finden. Sie sieht nur Ben an. Der sagt für eine lange Weile nichts. Colleen: [Nervös] Ben? Ben: Ich überlege. Wie schnell kannst du ein Team zusammenstellen? Colleen: Gib mir eine Stunde. Ben: Wieso verschwendest du dann hier deine Zeit? [Sofort wendet Colleen sich zum Gehen, ist schon fast wieder die Leiter hinaufgeklettert, als Ben sie noch einmal zurückruft] Hey Colleen... [Sie bleibt stehen, sieht ihn an.] Ich will dieses Boot. Sawyer knackt das Hebelsystem in seinem Käfig, die Glückwunschmusik schrillt laut durch die morgendliche Dschungelstille und ein Fischkeks fällt zur Belohnung aus der Klappe. Die Musik weckt Kate auf, die auf einem harten, kahlen Steinabsatz in ihrem Käfig geschlafen hatte. Kate: Ist ja'n netter Weckruf. Sawyer: Ich bin schon unangenehmer geweckt worden. [Schon kommen Pickett, Tom, eine blonde Frau, und mindestens ein weiterer Mann mit einem Gewehr zu ihnen hinüber. Sawyer sieht zu Kate hinüber.] Willst'n halben Fischkeks? Sie öffnen seine Käfigtür, während Sawyer sich noch ohne Eile die Schuhe anzieht. Tom deutet ihm an, nach draußen zu kommen. Auch Kates Käfig wird geöffnet. Pickett drückt Sawyer eine blecherne Brotdose in die Hand. Sawyer: Was ist das? Pickett: Essen. Wir wollen, dass ihr bei Kräften bleibt. Er wendet sich zum Gehen und deutet ihm an, zu folgen. Sawyer: Was du nicht sagst.. Die Gruppe eskortiert die beiden durch den Käfigpark, Tom hält Kate am Arm fest, die blonde Frau geht neben ihr, Sawyer, ebenfalls von zwei Wächtern eingekeilt, hinterher. Colleen kommt auf sie zugelaufen. Colleen: Danny, warte! Pickett bleibt stehen. Pickett: [Zu seiner Gruppe] Stehen bleiben. Er geht zu Colleen und ihrem Team hinüber, die ihm die Neuigkeiten zuflüstert. Colleen: Sie haben ein Boot. Ben will, dass wir die Galaga nehmen und es ihnen abnehmen. Ich brauche Friendly.. Mehr ist von ihren Worten nicht zu verstehen. Sawyer starrt zu den beiden hinüber. Pickett: Okay, pass auf dich auf. Colleen nickt. Er küsst sie auf die Wange, fängt Sawyers Blick auf, der sie immer noch anstarrt, und kommt zu ihnen zurück. Pickett: Was glotzt du so? Sawyer grinst, Pickett schubst ihn weiter. Das Boot segelt an der Küste entlang. Sayid sitzt an Deck und lädt ein Gewehr während Jin mit dem Fernglas zum Ufer hinüberblickt. Sun kommt aus der Kajüte, wirft Sayid und dem Gewehr einen langen Blick zu. Dann geht sie zu Jin hinüber, setzt sich neben ihn, sieht ihn an. Er erwidert ihren bittenden Blick mit Zurückhaltung. Und wendet sich schließlich ab. Jin: muss die Segelstellung korrigieren. Sun versucht ihn zurückzuhalten. Sun: tut mir leid, Jin. [Er hält inne, sieht sie wieder an.] hätte dir nicht widersprechen sollen. Jedenfalls nicht vor Sayid. Jin: hättest mir nicht widersprechen sollen. Punkt. Sie senkt den Blick. Jin: warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen? Sie sieht ihn wieder an, legt ihre Hand auf seine. Sun: [Du weißt, warum ich mitgekommen bin. Ich wollte nicht ohne dich sein.] Sie lächelt und auch Jin entspannt sich ein wenig. Doch als sie auf ihre ineinanderliegenden Hände hinuntersieht, wird ihr Blick wieder ernst und bedrückt. Rückblick Sun liegt in einem Bett und sieht traurig aus. Hinter ihr setzt sich jemand auf. Es ist Jae. Jae: Was hast du? Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. Sun: Ich habe einen Ehemann, das hab ich. Jae: [Er schmunzelt.] Ach so. Das ist es.. Sie küssen einander. Doch Sun unterbricht den Kuss, schüttelt den Kopf. Sun: ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid. Sie setzt sich auf, will aufstehen, das Bett verlassen. Jae: Warte... Er zaubert eine Geschenkbox hervor, öffnet sie und eine Perlenkette kommt zum Vorschein. Suns Gesicht leuchtet auf. Sun: Sie ist wunderschön. [Während Jae strahlt, wird Sun wieder ernst.] ich kann sie nicht tragen... Jin wird fragen, woher ich sie habe... Jae: Ich will dich nicht länger teilen müssen. Du warst eine gute Schülerin. Du kannst überall hingehen. Er beugt sich vor, will sie wieder küssen, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht ihn, lässt sie beide erschrocken herumfahren. Jae: Weiß irgendwer, dass.. Sun: Nein! Jae steigt aus dem Bett, geht zur Tür. Davor steht ein Hotelangestellter. Jae: haben Sie hier zu suchen? Verschwinden Sie aus meinem... Und plötzlich taucht Mr. Paik neben dem Angestellten auf. Jae verstummt erschrocken, verbeugt sich augenblicklich. Jae: Tag. Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht... Mr. Paik drängt sich grimmig an ihm vorbei und geht schnurstracks auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Dort sitzt Sun in die Decke gehüllt auf dem Bett und schlägt beschämt die Augen nieder. Grimmig starrt ihr Vater auf sie herunter. Mr. Paik: dich an. Und damit stürzt er wieder aus dem Zimmer. Inselabschnitt Sawyer und Kate erreichen eine Ebene, auf der unzählige Leute den Boden bearbeiten, ihn harken und feststampfen und ähnliche Arbeiten auf ihm verrichten. Verwirrt sehen die beiden sich um. Pickett bleibt stehen und gibt sein Gewehr an jemanden weiter, ehe er sich zu ihnen umwendet. Pickett: Okay, darum geht es: Seht ihr diese Steine? Hier kommt ihr beide ins Spiel. [Er zeigt auf Kate] Du hackst sie aus dem Boden, [Er zeigt auf Sawyer] und du schleppst sie weg. Kate: Soll ich etwa in diesem Kleid arbeiten? Pickett: [Zuckt mit den Schultern.] Darfst du entscheiden. Du kannst es auch ausziehen. Sawyer sieht einmal schmunzelnd an Kate hinauf und hinunter. Als sie ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwirft, bemüht er sich, sich zusammenzureißen, fährt betont empört Pickett an. Sawyer: Du solltest dich schämen. Der lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Pickett: Braucht ihr irgendwas, hebt ihr die Hand. Zehn Minuten Mittagspause. Sawyer hebt die Hand. Sawyer: Eine Frage, Boss. Pickett: Keine Fragen.. Sawyer: Sie durfte ne Frage stellen. Pickett wird ungeduldig. Pickett: Nochwas, wenn ihr versuchen solltet, zu fliehen, dann werdet ihr gegrillt. Sawyer: [Entsetzt] Gekillt?! Wir werden nichtmal vorgewarnt?! Pickett: [Gereizt] Gegrillt! Ich rede von Elektroschocks! [Er zerrt das Schockgerät hervor und fuchtelt Sawyer damit vor der Nase herum. Sawyer betrachtet ihn ganz ruhig.] Wenn ihr miteinander redet, kriegt ihr einen. Wenn ihr euch berührt, kriegt ihr einen. Wenn ihr euch nicht anstrengt, kriegt ihr auch einen. Um es kurz zu machen, wenn ihr irgendwas tut, was mir nicht gefällt, kriegt ihr einen Elektroschock, okay? Fangt an zu arbeiten! Kate: Ich fange erst an, wenn ich Jack gesehen hab. Pickett sieht sie grimmig an, geht langsam auf sie zu. Schon weicht Kate kaum merklich zurück, da springt Pickett vor und schockt Sawyer statt ihrer. Sawyer geht zu Boden. Kate starrt Pickett entsetzt an. Pickett: Das war nur ne Viertelladung. Gibt es noch Fragen? Kate antwortet nicht und Sawyer krümmt sich noch zu sehr, um etwas erwidern zu können. Pickett geht zu ihm hinüber, reißt seinen Kopf an den Haaren zu sich herum. Pickett: Sobald du wieder laufen kannst, wartet da ne Schubkarre auf dich. Damit lässt er von ihm ab und geht an Kate vorbei davon. Kate starrt ihm nach, dann besorgt zu Sawyer hinunter. Der sieht grimmig aus. Rückblick Jin betritt Mr. Paiks Büro. Jin: wollten mich sprechen? Mr. Paik: ein. Bitte setz dich. [Jin folgt seinen Worten. Mr. Paik schiebt über den Schreibtisch einen Ordner zu ihm hinüber.] haben ein Problem. Jin klappt den Ordner auf. Darin kommt ein Bild von Jae zum Vorschein. Mr. Paik: Mann bestiehlt mich. Ich will, dass du dem ein Ende bereitest. Jin: hat er gestohlen? Mr. Paik: ist nicht wichtig. Jin: verstehe. [Pause] werde ihm eine Nachricht überbringen. Mr. Paik: Nachricht reicht nicht. Ich will, dass du es beendest. Jin: [Entsetzt.] kann ich nicht tun. Mr. Paik: kannst du es tun. Jin: ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Mr. Paik: Aufgabe ist zu tun, was ich dir sage. Jin steht auf. Jin: kann ich nicht mehr für Sie arbeiten. Ich kündige. Er wendet sich zum gehen. Mr. Paik: kannst nicht kündigen! Dieser Mann hat meine Ehre verletzt. [Er geht um den Schreibtisch herum zu Jin hinüber.] hast meine Tochter geheiratet, Jin... Dadurch bist du mein Sohn geworden. [Er legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Verwirrt und berührt sieht Jin auf die Hand hinunter. Mr. Paik wendet sich wieder ab] Schande ist deine Schande. Du musst die Ehre unserer Familie wieder herstellen. Er nimmt den Ordner vom Schreibtisch und drückt ihn Jin wieder in die Hand. Jin starrt darauf herunter. Und nickt. Inselabschnitt Jin steht in der Kombüse und schlägt einem Fisch heftig den Kopf ab. Sun ruft etwas zu ihm herunter und er geht zu ihr und Sayid an Deck. Sayid drückt ihm das Fernglas in die Hand und deutet ihm an, hindurchzusehen. Als er es tut, entdeckt er den Steg der Pala-Fähre. Sun: Warum gibt es hier einen Steg? Jin lässt das Fernglas wieder sinken. Jin: Andern… Doch Sayid schüttelt den Kopf. Sayid: Der Steg verfällt schon. Er ist bewachsen. Anscheinend ist er schon länger nicht benutzt worden. Wer immer ihn gebaut hat, der ist weg. Sun versucht für Jin zu übersetzen. Sayid spricht einfach weiter, lässt ihr kaum Zeit. Sayid: Wir legen mit dem Boot an und machen ein Feuer am Strand. Man hat freie Sicht nach allen Seiten. Jack wird uns aus großer Entfernung sehen können. Jin wirkt mehr als misstrauisch. Jin: Keine Gefahr? Sayid: [Lässig.] Ja, Jin. Es droht keine Gefahr. Er nimmt das Fernglas wieder zur Hand und sieht hindurch. Sun und Jin sehen gleichermaßen beunruhigt aus. Auf der Inselbaustelle mühen sich Kate und Sawyer in der Hitze mit den ihnen zugeteilten Arbeiten ab. Kate zerschlägt in ihrem kurzen Kleid Felsbrocken mit der Spitzhacke. Sawyer schafft eine Ladung Steinbrocken beiseite, hält inne um kurz zu verschnaufen. Lässt seinen Blick wandern. Der fällt auf Kate. Ihr Kleid ist fast zu kurz für ihre Arbeit und Sawyer gelingt es nicht, seinen Blick wieder abzuwenden. Er rührt sich so lange nicht mehr von der Stelle, dass Pickett, der etwas abseits mit Juliet Unterlagen durchgeht, darauf aufmerksam wird. Pickett: Hey! Geh wieder an die Arbeit! Sawyer: [Grinst] Wie Sie wünschen, Boss. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Und beide arbeiten weiter. Plötzlich prallt ein kleines Steinchen vor Kate auf die Felsbrocken. Verwirrt sieht sie auf. Der Bauplatz ist von Büschen umgeben, und zwischen ihnen versteckt, taucht Alex auf. Alex: Hey... Kate sieht auf, sieht das Mädchen, runzelt die Stirn. Alex: Vorsicht. Sie dürfen nicht merken, dass du mit mir redest. Sie rückt etwas tiefer in die Büsche zurück. Kate wirft einen prüfenden Blick zu den Anderen zurück, ehe sie ihr vorsichtig ein Stück nachgeht. Alex: Werdet ihr in den Käfigen gehalten? [Kate nickt.] Ist da noch irgendwo ein Junge gewesen? In meinem Alter, er heißt Karl. Kate: [flüstert] Nein. Da sind nur wir beide. Alex: Es ist schlimm, dass sie euch sowas antun. Kate: [Verwirrt] Wovon redest du überhaupt? Wer bist du eigentlich? Alex: Wo hast du das Kleid her? Kate: Ich hab's von Denen. Alex: Es ist meins. Du kannst es behalten. Es steht dir sowieso besser als mir. In diesem Moment kommt Sawyer näher, und Alex weicht zurück und verschwindet. Kate: Warte, warte... Doch sie wartet nicht. Sawyer bleibt neben Kate stehen, grinst. Sawyer: Und? Macht's noch Spaß? Sie wendet sich wieder ihrer Hackarbeit zu. Kate: Begaff nicht meinen Hintern. Sawyer: [Verlegen, dann schmunzelnd.] Dann zeig mir was anderes, was ich begaffen kann. Pickett: Hey! Haltet die Klappe! Sawyer: Jawohl, Boss. Erschöpft und genervt machen sich beide wieder an die Arbeit. Das Segelboot hat am Steg angelegt. Sun bringt einen Benzinkanister zu Sayid an den Strand. Er hat Holz zu einem großen Feuer aufgeschichtet und nimmt Sun den Kanister ab. Sayid: Danke. Sun: Was kann ich noch tun? Sayid: Hilf deinem Mann. Wir brauchen so viel Holz, wie wir finden können. Jin sammelt ganz in der Nähe Holz zusammen. Sun wirft dem bereits hoch aufgeschichteten Holzstapel vor Sayid einen skeptischen Blick zu. Sun: Das wird ein sehr großes Feuer. Sayid: Wir wollen doch sicher sein, dass Jack den Rauch sieht. Sie sieht ihn an, geht dichter an ihn heran. Sun: Wieso lügst du mich an, Sayid? Er sieht sie an. Sayid: Möchtest du mir was vom Lügen erzählen, Sun? Er will an ihr vorbei. Sun: [Vorwurfsvoll.] Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr. Sie wendet sich zum Gehen. Sayid: Ich glaube, dass unsere Freunde gefangengenommen worden sind. [Sun bleibt stehen, starrt ihn entsetzt an.] Ich habe mir den Steg genau angesehen. Frische Spuren, nicht älter als einen Tag. Sun: Ich dachte, hier ist keiner mehr. Sayid: Das wäre ein weiterer Teil meiner Lügengeschichte. Sun: Du machst dieses Feuer nicht für unsere Freunde. Du machst es für die Anderen. Sayid: Ich glaube, dass sie, wenn sie den schwarzen Rauch sehen, einen kleinen Trupp schicken, zum Auskundschaften. Aber dann ist es bereits Nacht. Wenn sie hier eintreffen, gehen sie in die Falle. Ich nehme zwei als Geiseln und töte die anderen. Sun: Zwei? Sayid: Einen, um den anderen gefügig zu machen. Einen Moment lang denkt Sun angespannt nach. Sun: Was soll ich für dich tun? Sayid: Du darfst Jin weitere 20 Minuten nicht darüber aufklären, was wir hier tun. Sun: Wieso? Sayid: Sobald das Feuer angezündet ist, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Zögernd und angespannt sieht Sun zu Jin hinüber. Sayid gießt den Rest des Benzins über dem Holz aus und wirft den Kanister weg. Rückblick Als Jin von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, sitzt Sun wartend am gedeckten Esstisch. Sun: bist du ja. Er sagt kein Wort, tritt ein, legt seine Tasche ab, setzt sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Anspannung liegt spürbar in der Luft. Die Blicke, die sie tauschen, sind zurückhalten, nahezu misstrauisch. Jin: war dein Tag? Sun zündet die Kerze auf dem Tisch an. Sun: Gut. Jin: habe deinen Vater heute gesehen. Sun: [Nach einer zutiefst erschrockenen Pause.] ja? Jin: hat mich zum ersten Mal "Sohn" genannt. Sun: hat er das getan? Jin senkt kurz den Kopf. Jin: will, dass ich eine Nachricht überbringe. Sun: [Eine weitere entsetzte Pause.] wirst du es tun? Jin: muss. Sun: [Hastig.] Jin... ...musst du nicht. Jin: [Aufgebracht] du, das ist so einfach? Sun: ...können ein neues Leben beginnen. Wir gehen weg... Jin: neues Leben? Wenn wir weglaufen, wird uns dein Vater... Sun: wüsste gar nicht wo wir sind. Und du müsstest das nicht mehr tun. Du müsstest nicht mehr... Jin schlägt heftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch und springt auf. Sun zuckt zusammen. Jin: tue das für dich, Sun! Ich tue das, weil dein Vater das von mir erwartet! Ich tue das, weil... das der Preis ist, um mit dir verheiratet zu sein. Sun: was ist der Preis, um mit dir verheiratet zu sein? Sie ist immer lauter geworden. Er starrt sie an, sieht aus, als wäre er fast den Tränen nahe und wendet sich grimmig zum Gehen. Sun: Wohin gehst du? Jin: gehe die Nachricht überbringen. Inselabschnitt Am dunklen Strand hinter dem Steg der Anderen beobachtet Jin scharf, wie Sayid das Feuer entzündet. Als die Flammen hoch aufglimmen und sich erster Rauch bildet, geht er zu ihm hinüber und streckt seine Hand aus. Jin: Waffe. Sayid: [Überrascht] Ich verstehe nicht, was du willst. Jin ruft auf Koreanisch nach Sun, die wird ganz blaß. Er redet aufgebracht auf sie ein. Sayid: [Zu Sun] Was sagt er? Sun: Er weiß, was wir hier tun. Dass das eine Falle ist. Jin redet weiter auf Koreanisch. Sun: Er sagt, dass er uns verstehen kann, besser als ich gedacht hätte. Jin redet vorwurfsvoll weiter. Sun: [Betroffen] Er weiß, was ich getan habe... Jin sieht auffordernd wieder Sayid an, streckt die Hand aus. Jin: Waffe. Und nach kurzem Zögern hält Sayid ihm eine Pistole hin. Jin nimmt sie. Sayid: Kannst du damit umgehen? Das ist eine automatische... Er unterbricht sich überrascht, als er sieht, wie Jin geschickt und geübt die Munition checkt und die Waffe lädt, dann auf das Segelboot deutet und wieder etwas auf Koreanisch sagt. Sayid: [Zu Sun] Auf dem.. auf dem Boot bist du sicherer. Widerspruchslos wendet Sun sich zum Gehen. Sayid ruft sie noch einmal zurück. Sayid: Sun, falls wir es nicht schaffen, alle aufzuhalten, es existiert noch eine Waffe. In der Küche, im Regal, in blaue Plane eingewickelt. Sun: Wenn sie an euch vorbeikommen, muss mein Mann bereits tot sein.. Dann ist nichts mehr wichtig. Sayid: [Fest] Wie ich sagte, die Waffe ist in der Plane. Auf dem Inselbauplatz herrscht nach wie vor Hochbetrieb. Während einige wie Sawyer und Kate arbeiten, scheinen andere nur herumzustehen. Unter ihnen sind Pickett und Juliet, die gerade aus einer Feldflasche Wasser trinkt, mit einem Anderen erzählt und lacht. Anderer: Du siehst umwerdend aus, Juliet. Wie schaffst du es nur, den ganzen Tag in dieser Hitze zu verbringen und immer noch so frisch auszusehen. Juliet: Mein Geheimnis. Sawyer kippt eine Schubkarre voller Steinbrocken aus und sieht zu den beiden hinüber. Juliet fängt seinen Blick auf. Und während Pickett sich abwendet, lächelt sie Sawyer fast freundlich an und wirft ihm dann die Feldflasche zu. Sawyer fängt sie auf, sieht auf sie hinunter, dreht ganz langsam den Deckel ab. Juliet beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, sieht, wie durstig er ist. Sawyer sieht zu ihr hinüber, fängt ganz langsam an zu grinsen und gießt das Wasser in hohem Bogen aus. Juliet verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sawyer wirft die Flasche zu Boden und wendet sich ab, packt seine Schubkarre und will zurück an die Arbeit. Da fällt sein Blick auf Kate. Sie ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte, stützt sich auf der Spitzhacke ab und versucht, zu Atem zu kommen. Einen Moment lang überlegt Sawyer, dann lässt er die Schubkarre stehen, geht zu Kate hinüber, zieht sie an sich und küsst sie. Während Pickett und ein anderer im Hintergrund aufbrüllen und nach ihren Waffen greifen, löst Sawyer sich von Kate und lächelt sie an. Schon ist Pickett da und schlägt ihm seine Waffe über den Schädel und Sawyer geht zu Boden. Rappelt sich hastig wieder auf, schlägt Pickett nieder, nimmt ihm das Schockgerät weg und versucht den zweiten, einen dicken großen Kerl, damit zu schocken, doch es funktioniert nicht. Er versucht es noch einmal, doch das Gerät versagt seinen Dienst. Pickett nutzt Sawyers Überraschung und schlägt wieder zu. Doch Sawyer bekommt sein am Boden liegendes Gewehr zu fassen, fährt herum und richtet es auf Pickett und die anderen, die schreiend und brüllend hinzugekommen sind, sich aber im Hintergrund halten. Sawyer: Keine Bewegung! Verwirrt bleiben sie stehen, starren ihn an. Niemand tut oder sagt etwas. Und dann klingt Juliets Stimme hinter ihm auf. Juliet: James! Als Sawyer sich mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag zu ihr umdreht, steht sie neben Kate und hält eine Pistole auf sie gerichtet. Juliet: Leg das Gewehr auf den Boden... sofort. Sawyer rührt sich nicht. Kate senkt den Kopf. Juliet: [Ganz ruhig] Leg sofort das Gewehr hin. Und grimmig lässt Sawyer das Gewehr fallen. Sofort stürzt Pickett, der aus Mund und Nase blutet, auf ihn zu und schockt ihn. Sawyer krümmt sich zusammen und geht zitternd und stöhnend zu Boden. Am Strand hinter dem Steg ist es Nacht. Sayid und Jin haben sich im Dschungel auf die Lauer gelegt und warten auf den Spähtrupp der anderen. Sayid behält den Steg mit seinem Fernglas im Auge, Jin hält die Pistole bereit. Ringsum ist alles still. Am Strand prasselt das Feuer. Sun ist allein in der dunklen Kajüte des Segelbootes und zündet eine der Herdflammen an, als sie plötzlich Schritte hört. Oben, an Deck. Verwirrt hält sie inne, lauscht. Mehr Schritte. Leise Schritte. Hastig greift sie unter der Küchenzeile in die Plane und findet dort die von Sayid beschriebene Waffe. Rückblick Jin sitzt in seinem Wagen, vor sich das Bild von Jae und eine Waffe. Als er Jae durch den Rückspiegel mit dem Türsteher des Hotels reden und anschließend hineingehen sieht, steigt er aus. Er folgt Jae ins Hotel und bis zu seinem Zimmer. Kaum hat er die Tür geöffnet, stürzt er sich auf ihn, packt ihn, schubst ihn heftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür und schleudert ihn quer durch das Zimmer. Jae weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht. Und er wehrt sich auch nicht. Jae: Sie! Jin schleudert ihn auf das Sofa. Schon ist Jaes Gesicht blutverschmiert. Jin schlägt wieder und wieder auf ihn ein. Jin: [Brüllt wütend] du, wer ich bin? Weißt du, warum ich hier bin? Jae: tut mir leid. Jin: weißt du auch... was ich tun muss. Er zückt seine Waffe und hält sie an Jaes Kopf. Jae fängt an zu weinen und fleht um sein Leben. Jae: tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Einen langen Moment rührt Jin sich nicht, kämpft mit sich und lässt die Waffe schließlich sinken. Jin: wirst das Land verlassen. Hast du mich verstanden? Du verschwindest... und kommst niemals wieder. Fang ein neues Leben an. Wenn du je zurückkehren solltest... oder auch nur Kontakt aufnimmst... werde ich das hier zu Ende bringen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Du existierst nicht mehr. Damit lässt er von ihm ab und verlässt das Zimmer. Zusammengekauert, zitternd und blutüberströmt bleibt Jae weinend am Boden seines Zimmers sitzen. Jin verlässt das Hotel und geht zurück zu seinem Wagen, setzt sich hinein, lässt erschöpft den Kopf gegen die Kopflehne sinken und schließt die Augen. Ein Geräusch von draußen schreckt ihn auf und gleich darauf stürzt Jae von oben herunter direkt auf seine Motorhaube. Die Windschutzscheibe zersplittert. Jin springt aus dem Wagen, wischt sich Glassplitter vom Schoß, läuft zu Jae hinüber und starrt ihn an. Jae ist tot. Jin sieht nach oben die Hotelfrontwand hinauf, dann wieder auf Jae hinunter, dann auf die Perlenkette, die der zwischen den Fingern hält. Inselabschnitt Im nachtschwarzen Dschungel starrt Jin grimmig zum Strand hinüber und wartet mit Sayid auf die Anderen. Er wirft Sayid einen finsteren Blick zu. Der erwidert ihn. Blickt dann wieder durch sein Fernglas. Sayid: Ich glaube sie kommen nicht mehr. Ganz leise und schnell klettern mehrere der Anderen an Bord des Segelbootes. Und als Colleen sich ihren Weg in die Kombüse bahnt, kommt Sun mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus ihrem Versteck heraus. Colleen sieht sie an, sieht die Waffe in ihren Händen und bleibt stehen. Sonderlich beängstigt wirkt sie nicht. Sun: Ich will, dass du mich vom Boot runterlässt. Colleen: [Ruhig] Das kann ich nicht machen. Sun: Warum nicht? Colleen: Ich will und darf das nicht entscheiden. [Über ihren Köpfen sind immer noch deutlich viele Füße zu hören.] Weißt du, dass da fünf von meinen Freunden sind? Sun: Nicht so laut! Colleen: Okay… Sie macht langsam und vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Sun zu, lässt sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Sun: Bleib stehen, oder ich schieße. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand zittert. Colleen: [Ruhig] Nein, das wirst du nicht, Sun. Ich kenne dich, Sun-Hwa Kwon. Und ich weiß, dass du keine Mörderin bist. [Sun starrt sie an, ganz verwirrt, ganz verunsichert. Ihre Hände zittern heftig.] Und auch wenn du davon überzeugt bist, ich bin nicht deine Feindin. Wir sind nicht eure Feinde. Aber wenn du mich erschießt, wirst du uns zu deinen Feinden machen. Sie macht noch einen Schritt auf Sun zu. Sun: Bleib stehen! Ich tue es. Ich erschieße dich. Plötzlich springt der Motor an, ein Ruck geht durch das Boot, Colleen stolpert vorwärts und Sun drückt vor Schreck ab. Colleen presst schockiert ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Blut quillt zwischen den Fingern hervor. Und sie stürzt zu Boden. Sun ergreift in Panik die Flucht. Hört die Schritte der Anderen näherkommen, kann in all der Hast keinen Ausweg finden. Schon sind die Anderen zu sehen und als sie vor ihnen zu fliehen versucht, schießen sie auf sie. Doch Sun schlägt eine Tür hinter sich zu und sperrt sie aus. Am Dschungelrand hören Jin und Sayid die Schüsse und fahren entsetzt auf, rennen zum Steg hinunter. Kaum sind sie dort angekommen, beginnen die Anderen auch auf sie zu schießen. Unten im Boot sucht Sun weiter verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang. Es gelingt ihr, eine Luke in der Decke aufzustemmen. Als sie dadurch hinaus an Deck klettert, sieht Tom sie und schießt. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzt Sun ins Wasser. Das Boot fährt los. Jin, der Sun hat fallen sehen, rennt schreiend zum Ende des Stegs und springt ihr hinterher. Das Wasser ist schwarz und endlos und nichts ist darauf zu sehen. Jin schwimmt und ruft nach Sun und schwimmt weiter und sucht verzweifelt. Und erst als er schon aufgeben will, innehält und nicht mehr weiter weiß, hört er ihre Stimme. Sie ruft nach ihm und er folgt dem Klang ihrer Stimme, findet sie und nimmt sie in die Arme. Rückblick Sun steht in einem schwarzen Kleid am Rande eines grünen Parks und sieht Jaes Beerdigungszeremonie zu. Da nähert sich ihr Vater von hinten. Mr. Paik: hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Sun fährt erschrocken herum, ihre Wangen sind voller Tränen, die es ihr nicht zu verbergen gelingt. Sun: Was machst du hier? Mr. Paik: Vater des jungen Mannes ist mein Geschäftspartner. [Sun schlägt die Augen nieder und fährt sich mit der Hand über die Wangen. Ihr Vater sieht an ihr vorbei zu den Versammelten hinüber. Zwischen Unmengen von Blumen gibt es dort ein großes Bild von Jae.] habe gehört, dass er von einem Balkon gesprungen ist. [Sun versucht vergebens, nicht wieder zu weinen anzufangen. Ihr Vater sieht sie wieder an.] hat wohl eine große Scham verspürt. Und jetzt... ...geh nach Hause zu deinem Ehemann. Damit wendet er sich ab. Sun: Vater. [Er bleibt stehen, sieht zu ihr zurück.] du es je Jin sagen? Mr. Paik: [Grimmig] ist nicht meine Aufgabe, es ihm zu sagen. Damit geht er zurück zu seinem wartenden Wagen. Sun sieht ihm nach. Inselabschnitt Sun sitzt tropfnass am Strand und sieht beunruhigt vor sich hin. Jin kommt zu ihr, legt sein Hemd um ihre Schultern und küsst ihre Wange. Jin: [Lächelnd.] weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte. [Er legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.] euch beide. Sun legt ihre Hand auf seine, sieht ihn an, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch Sayid unterbricht sie. Sayid: Tut mir leid, dass ich euch da mit reingezogen habe. Und bitte übersetze deinem Mann, dass ich.. dass ich das nächste Mal auf ihn hören werde. [Jin und Sun sehen ihn an und sagen nichts.] Wir müssen gehen. Wir haben einen langen Marsch vor uns. Schon wendet er sich ab. Sun sieht wieder Jin an, der nickt, sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Sun lächelt. Er steht auf. Kaum hat er sich abgewandt, wird ihr Blick wieder besorgt. Auch um die Käfige herum herrscht stockfinstere Dunkelheit, als Kate und Sawyer wieder unsanft hineingeschubst und eingesperrt werden. Sawyer fällt auf die Knie, keucht und hustet unter Schmerzen. Die Anderen gehen. Kate sieht besorgt zu Sawyer hinüber, geht langsam bis ans Gitter ihres Käfigs heran. Kate: [Leise.] Alles okay? Sawyer: Ging nie besser. Sie rutscht an den Gitterstäben bis auf die Knie hinunter. Kate: Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Er lehnt sich erschöpft gegen die Betonwand in seinem Rücken, sieht zu ihr hinüber. Und grinst. Sawyer: Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Du hast so verdammt süß ausgesehen mit deiner Spitzhacke. [Kate verdreht die Augen] Der Sträfling steht dir wirklich gut. Kate: [Warnend] Sawyer... Er seufzt, steht mühsam auf und geht ebenfalls ans Gitter heran. Auch Kate steht wieder auf. Sawyer sieht einmal prüfend links und rechts in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgibt. Sawyer: Zwei von den Wachen sind ein paar echt harte Burschen, um den Rest würd ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Bei dem Schwergewichtstyp, da steckt mächtig Dampf dahinter. Der Zottelkopf macht irgendnen Kampfsport, aber den würd ich schaffen, wenn's drauf ankommt. Ach und übrigens, in die Plasmastrahler sind Sicherungen eingebaut. Kate begreift und lächelt. Kate: Die sind ganz schön nervös geworden, als du das Gewehr in der Hand hattest. Sawyer: [Schmunzelt, sieht wieder prüfend vor etwaigen Belauschern um sich, ehe er weiterredet.] Wahrscheinlich haben die meisten von Denen noch nie richtige Action gesehen. Aber diese Blonde, die dich in Schach gehalten hat, die würde dich erschießen, ohne Probleme. Kate runzelt die Stirn. Kate: Wieso hat sie dich eigentlich James genannt? Er schlägt für einen Moment die Augen nieder, seufzt. Sawyer: So heiß ich nun mal. Kate sieht ihn verwirrt an. Sawyer: Mir ist auch noch was aufgefallen. [Er schmunzelt.] Du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren. Kate: [Muss ebenfalls schmunzeln.] Und du nach diesen Fischkeksen. Sie sehen einander an, dann weg, schmunzeln. Kate: Und was machen wir jetzt? Sawyer: Tja, Knusperkeks... jetzt warten wir darauf, dass diese Schweine einen Fehler begehen. Ganz plötzlich hören wir ihre Unterhaltung wie aus Lautsprechern und sehen gleich darauf Ben vor den Schwarzweißbildschirmen in seinem Zimmer stehen, die ganz deutlich einen Blick auf Sawyers Käfig freigeben. Ein anderer zeigt Kate. Der dritte immer noch Jack, nach wie vor reglos in der Ecke seiner Zelle. Ben kann jedes einzelne gesprochene Wort hören. Sawyer: Früher oder später werden sie unaufmerksam. Und wenn sie das sind, dann sind wir zur Stelle, um sie ein bisschen zu ärgern. Jack sitzt in seiner Zelle auf dem Boden. Ben kommt herein. Auf dem Tisch steht immer noch der Suppenteller. Unangerührt. Ben: Guten Tag, Jack. [Er hat sich einen Stuhl mitgebracht und setzt sich vor Jack darauf nieder. Jack rührt sich nicht.] Weißt du was verrückt ist, Jack? Vor einer Woche war die Rollenverteilung von uns beiden das genaue Gegenteil. Ich war der Gefangene und du hast mich hin und wieder besucht. [Er klingt gesellig, ganz locker, fast fröhlich und aufgeschlossen. Jack rührt sich nicht.] Ich weiß, dass du sauer warst, dass ich euch nicht gesagt hab, wer ich wirklich bin, aber.. unter uns.. das kann man doch verstehen. Sind wir doch mal ehrlich. Wenn ich euch erzählt hätte, dass ich einer von den Leuten bin, die du und deine Freunde beharrlich "Die Anderen" nennen, was hätte mir das gebracht außer Sayid und seine.. Fäuste. Oder nicht? Jack: Was willst du von mir? Ben überlegt einen Moment. Ben: Ich möchte gern, dass du deine... Perspektive änderst. Und das erste, was ich tun muss, um das zu erreichen, wäre wohl, dass ich mich dir noch mal in aller Form vorstelle, also.. [Er steht auf, hockt sich vor Jack und streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen.] Hallo, [Jack sieht ihn an, sieht die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand an.] Mein Name ist Benjamin Linus, und ich lebe hier schon mein ganzes Leben. [Jack starrt ihn immer noch an, dann wendet er den Kopf wieder ab. Ben lächelt leicht.] Kein Handschlag? Jack antwortet nicht. Ben hört auf zu lächeln, steht auf und geht zur Glaswand hinüber und klingt ein wenig unzufriedener, als er ruft: Ben: Bitte bringt ihn rein. Auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand schiebt Juliet einen Fernseher in den Raum und stellt ihn mit dem Bildschirm in Jacks Richtung ab. Jack: Wo sind Kate und Sawyer? Ben: Sie sind wohlauf. Und ganz in der Nähe. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sagen. Jack: [Spöttisch.] Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Ben: Du hast es erfasst. [Er dreht sich wieder zu ihm um, kein bisschen Lächeln mehr im Blick.] Mehr will ich dir nicht erzählen. [Er zieht eine Fernbedienung aus der Hosentasche.] Es ist ganz einfach, Jack. Wenn du kooperierst, schicken wir dich nach Hause. Jack: Wobei kooperieren? Ben: Wenn es soweit ist, sag ich es dir.. Jack: Sag es mir jetzt. Ben: Du musst Geduld haben. Hab Geduld. Jack: Nach Hause... [Er lacht spöttisch] Hast du dahin auch Walt und Michael geschickt? Ben: [Ganz ernsthaft.] Ja. Jack: [Lacht spöttisch weiter] Wenn-wenn ihr von hier weg könntet, wieso würdet ihr dann bleiben? Ben: Genau, Jack... wieso würden wir bleiben? Jack starrt ihn an. Jack: Du lügst. Ihr sitzt hier genau so fest wie wir. Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer.. Ben: Am 22. September 2004 seid ihr hier abgestürzt und heute ist der 29. November. Ihr seid seit 69 Tagen auf unserer Insel und allerdings stehen wir in Kontakt mit der Außenwelt, Jack, deswegen wissen wir auch, dass während dieser 69 Tage deine Landsleute George W. Bush wiedergewählt haben.. dass Christopher Reeve verstorben ist und die Boston Red Sox die Meisterschaft gewonnen haben. [Bis dahin hatte Jack sichtlich schockiert zugehört, doch jetzt fängt er an zu lachen. Ben sieht verwundert auf.] Was? Jack: Wenn du mich wirklich überzeugen wolltest, hättest du's mit nem anderen Team versuchen sollen, nicht grade mit den Red Sox. Ben: Nein, sie haben im Halbfinale drei zu null gegen die Yankees zurückgelegen und dann haben sie acht mal hintereinander gewonnen. Jack: [lachend] Natürlich. Auf jeden Fall... Ben wendet sich der Glaswand zu und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Dort wird ganz deutlich gezeigt, wie die Red Sox das Spiel gewinnen. Auch die Stimme des Reporters ist zu hören. Reporter:Zurück zu Foulke. Darauf haben die Fans der Red Sox lange gewartet. Die Boston Red Sox gewinnen die World Series. Eine vernichtende Niederlage für die St. Louis Cardinals und die Red Sox feiern auf dem Spielfeld des Bush-Stadiums... Jack ist aufgestanden, ganz langsam, ganz fassungslos auf die Glaswand zugegangen, hat die Hände dagegen gestützt und den Bildschirm angestarrt. Ben beobachtet ihn zufrieden. Und schaltet den Fernseher ab. Jack senkt den Kopf, die Hände immer noch gegen die Glaswand gestützt, unfähig zu begreifen, was er da gerade gesehen hat. Und was es bedeutet. Ben: Das ist dein Zuhause, Jack, genau da auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe. Und wenn du mir zuhörst und mir vertraust.. und wenn du tust, was ich sage, sobald es so weit ist.. dann kannst du dort hin. Dann kannst du nach Hause. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte